The Saints of Light and Dark
by Hikarineko Skadi
Summary: RewitingProcesSaint Tail is goning to have trouble with the new saints. The saint of light Kari and the saint of dark Aku. Who are twin sisters with a plain . Does saint tail have her work cut out for her. Alternate univers. MA, not until 6th chapter.
1. 1 New girls

Disclaimer: I do not own St. Tail . I am just righting a fan fiction for mine and others enjoyment. Please enjoy.

Watch out for the, new girls in town

(Twilight on a dark and out of place tower).

"Sister, do you think we'll fit in?" A dark shadow with normal toned girls voice said. 

"Sure just act human." Another dark shadow said in a monotone voice. 

Ding dong a bell rang in the distance, "Meimi hurry or we'll be late''. Seira said in a rushing tired voice.

BAM, Seira ran into another girl, little shorter than her. "Sorry miss." Seira said while looking at her golden hair and baby blue eyes.

" It's ok." The cheerful looking person said back to her, then the blonde and her company left. 

"Seira you ok". Meimi said while running towards Seira 

"Yeah but who was that". Seira replied with an questioning look. 

"I don't know maybe she's new in town." Meimi thought optimistically 

(Later in the principal's office.) "Thank you. Should you start here tomorrow"? The principal said in a requesting voice

"Yes, please". A blonde girl said while looking at her twin sister with onyx hair and dark eyes. The blonde nudged the black haired girl. 

"Oh yeah, thank you miss." The girl said while slouching in her chair and chewing on a pen.

(chattering in the back round, while the two walking down the hallway, next to the lunch room)

"Saint Tail left another note"? A someone said behind Asuka Jr.

"Yes she's gonna still the blue heart jewel". Asuka replied.

"Sister that jewel". The blonde said while turning and looking at Asuka Jr then back at her sister,

"I know we have to get to it first". The dark Haired girl replied in a displeasing manner.

The girl walked up to Asuka Jr. 

"Where did she say it was"? She said while behind him. 

Asuka turned around and looked the girl straight in the eye. "The… Water Palace…"He replied intimidated by her expression.

"Thank you fool". The dark girl said under her breath. 

"Hey who are you, why did you want to now"? Asuka said while walking towards her. "Hey I'm talking to you". He walked closer and even got an inch away.

"I don't care". she said coldly. The room broke into silence. 

Then Meimi came in and said . "Man that lunch was good." Then she paused and looked around. " Huh… why is every thing so quite. Did I miss something"? 

Meimi scratched her head, and saw two girls leaving. She ran out of the room trying to figurer out who it was, but when Rina said. 

"I have a trap for Saint tail, and she will totally fall for it", It broke the silence and Meimi ran over by Rina. 

"What is it?" Meimi said while sitting down backwards in a chair.

Rina, the fool, told Meimi the whole plan. 

The plan was, Rina was going replace the jewel with the imitation and hide the true jewel under the case, so they can put back the real jewel after they capture St. Tail with no hassle.

"As soon as she grabs the imitation, sleeping gas will shoot out and she'll fall a sleep." Rina said happily and smacked her hands together in her admiration.

A whole crowed applauded around her.

*************** 

That night at the Water Palace. 

"There is St. Tail." Asuka yell out. Asuka Jr and his group of cops were chasing after her. 

With her valuable information from Rina Meimi got the gem.

"Stop there". said two darkend female shadows figures on the top of the tower of the water palace.

"Who are you"? St. tail said in a demanding honest voice.

"We want the gem". said one of the darkened shadows.

"What, are you guys detectives". said St. Tail in a cheerful tone of voice.

"No, not us, just common thief's, like yourself". said the other shadow, which appeared she was sitting down.

"I'm, a thief of good". said St. Tail very confident.

The figure that was sitting stood up and stepped in the high risen moon light. She had between light pink, blonde hair, which was put into two pony tails looped at the top. (like devil hunter yhoko but not braided.) Her hair went to a little below her shoulder.

She was wearing a jester outfit, that is all covered with with little mirrors in the shape of diamond's on the end of each point of skirt. 

Her weapon looked like a staff with a heart on the top. (like sailor Pluto's staff but with a mirror in the middle.) 

Then the next Girl stepped out behind the pink haired girl, wearing a similar outfit, but with daggers on the end of the skirt, in the shape of diamond's. 

Her hair the same way but braided, her hair was blue, with a tint of brown. Also her staff has a sickle that is silver (like sailor Saturn's).

"Who are you guys" Demanded St. Tail. 

"If you have noticed we are not guys". said the pink haired one sarcastically.

"I am Saint Aku, and she is my sister… Saint Kari". Said Saint Aku, which was the one with the blue hair. 

"We want that gem", St. Kari implied

"No… I have, to return it…" said St. tail 

"We'll duel you for it then, unless you are too weak". said St. Aku in a monotone malicious voice.

"I'm not weak…" St. Tail looked down and saw Asuka Jr and his group of police men. 

"So how are we gonna battle with all these detectives". Saint Tail said frustrated. 

"…Right over there, in the north part of town". St. Aku said pointing north.

"Be there in a half an hour, and don't pull any smart stunts". St. Kari said with irritated tone in her voice.

"So you think she'll shown". said St. Kari in a lark serious manner.

"Yes, she'll show, or her pride will be broken". Said Saint Aku in a curt voice, while staring and their point of destination. 

**********

At the North side of town.

"I'm here". Yelled out Saint Tail. Which she was sitting on the top of a manga store. 

"Ok who is going to fight. It's not fair if you both are going to fight me." 

"The challenger will be Saint Aku". said St. Kari. 

"Where's the gem?" St. Aku said in a spiteful voice.

"Right here". said St. Tail, while pulling out the pristine jewel from her pocket.

"Place it on the top of the Tokyo tower Saint Kari". demanded St. Aku.

"Who ever gets there first keeps it. This is how it will go, after the battle right here the person will run to the Tokyo tower. Then the one left behind would have to catch up and fight again until one of us reaches the tower, in order to get the jewel. Got it!"

"Sure, not to hard". replied St. Tail.

St. Aku looks toward the Tokyo tower. Then a gleaming pink light shines three times. St. Kari is on her way back she make it before it starts.

"The gem is set. Now lets start". said St. Aku. 

Next chapter: Who will win and who is St. Aku, and St. Kari. Will Saint Kari join in the battle. Will Saint Aku kick St. Tails but, and will Kari get in Rinas' way to get the jewel back from St. Tail. In the next Chapter, _The Battle of the Saints._

Ps: sorry bout the grammar


	2. Ch2 The Battle of the Saints

Ch.2 The Battle of the _Saints_

Saint Aku threw the first punch. Then Saint Tail left kicked Saint Aku. Then she keep on punching Saint Aku and Saint Aku keep blocking her punches. Saint Aku gave Saint Tail a real good beating for the punches ruined her sleeves of her black dress. (her BLACK dress). Saint Tail flew to the ground and Saint Aku started to go after the blue heart jewel. "Go Aku, Go, Go, Go Aku". Screamed Saint Kari, while sitting on top of a tower. Saint Tail ran after Saint Aku to fight her again before she gets to the jewel. She made it, and she hit Saint Aku into the ground where she rammed right into Rina. (Which she was still trying to find Saint Tail?) Rina pushed Saint Aku off of her, and said. " What the hell are you doing, you now that's a really ugly ass dress". Saint Aku gave her the evil I'm gonna bet you up tomorrow kinda look. Saint Aku ran After Saint Tail cause she ran after the jewel. Saint Aku finally she caught up to Saint Tail the were both in front of the tower. The fight continued. Saint Aku threw another punch after Saint Tail. It hit her straight dab in the middle almost paralyzing her for a while, but enough time to snatch the jewel and get away.

The next day. Ryu and Hikari were walking to school. Ryu was kick backed arms above her head and with a toothpick. She was wearing the uniform but she died it black on accident (Ya right.) and was not tucked in or anything (she has brownish blue hair). On the other hand Hikari uniform was all perfect ( her hair is a blondish pink). On there way to the first day of school, they ran into Rina. Ryu eyes were a fire. She Said. " Ugly outfit my ass". And beat up Rina so bad she was bruised for about a month. (For now on Hikari is telling the story until said other wise.) We arrived at school; Ryu wasn't to found of the place but hey a lot of people to beat up if they got in her way. Attention class we have two new students this is Hikari and Ryu they are twins. Said the teacher. They look nothing like twins. Shouted a boy. Ryu said, Shut up you fool. You two can sit in the two empty sets over by Meimi. At lunch Ryu and I sat by no one then Seira Meimi sat by us, we talked except for Ryu. After we were talking about where we came from I noticed a sign on the cafeteria door. It said, "Annual jewel fair staring the pink heart jewel, in a month. I drug Ryu out of the way of other people and showed the sign to Ryu. We have to get that gem.

After school we went to were it was supposed to be showing. And we figured just the spot were it was gonna be and its securities on the jewel. We pained it just perfectly out. After that we ran into Asuka Jr which he was there to too figure out a way to protect the pink heart jewel.

Next Chapter: In the next chapter find out what the heart jewels are for. And will Saint Tail find out who are the new Saints all in _The Research of the Jewels._


	3. Reseach of the Jewels

The Research of the Jewels

"Hey Asuka Jr". Yelled Hikari. "Hey, so what are you two doing here"? "Nothing much, just checken out the jewels, you now how us women like jewelry". Replied Hikari in a sarcastic vocie. " Ya, whatever see you later, (with a piece of straw in his mouth). "BYE"! "Nice save Hikari (monotone)"."Uh hu". ^-^`

~~^-^~~

"Hey Seira". Said Meimi very quietly. (Whispering). " So what are you doing Meimi"? "Nothing just researching the jewels those two saints are after". "Somehow they give off a very powerful source". "But how is that possible". "I don't know Seira, I just don't know". "Well I have to get back to my none training, see you later". "Ok bye". 

~~~~~ Meimi's Though ~~~~~~~~~

Hmm I wonder who those two are and what they are planning. This is complicated. Only a detective could figure this out. Hey, no, but maybe. I can't ask Asuka Jr then I'll have too give up my identity. Oh but he's so cute, but he could really work on that attitude. (Her face all blushed but cringed at the same time).

~~ Meimi out of though~~

"Hey Meimi". Said Asuka Jr interrupting her in though. Meimi literally jumped out of her skin. "What did I scare you"? "No not at all". "And why are you here"? "I'm here to research those two jewels, and what they have in common, you know detective work". "And I'm actually here to talk to you". "Why"? "Its my job I have to interrogate everyone in this school and all Jr highs". "Oh (she lost here very happy expression), with a sigh. "So what's the questions you want to ask". "Oh just warning you are conversation shall start tomorrow at 3:30pm, see you there". "Ok".

~~~~^-^~~~~

"So tonight's the night". Said Hikari. "Yeah well according to the book we need these gym's and then we can revive her". "Hikari, Ryu time for dinner". "Ok mother be right there". Said Hikari and Ryu. 

~~~~^-^~~~~~~

"So what's new with you girls"? Mom asked. "No nothing much". Said Hikari. "Oh guess what"? Mom said. "Your farther is coming home tonight, so me and him are going to dinner later, is that alright with you". "Sure"! Said them both. " You and dad have fun."

~~~~~^-^~~~~~~

Knock Knock. "Its your dad you two, now don't forget the emergency phone number is on the table." " Mom we know." Said Hikari. " Well were off, bye." " Bye mom, bye dad." said both of them. 

~~~^-^~~~~

"Well there's where the Jewel is kept." Said Hikari. " Ya now where's that hot shot Saint Tail." "Hey I appall that remark!" Said Saint Tail with a smile and back round music. "I never Back down." "Nor do I take back what I say." Smirked Saint Aku. "Ok lets get the show on the road." Screamed Saint Aku. "Right." Said Saint Kari. 

***********

Saint Kari snuck in the museum. She ran in the darkness of the mysterious shadows. Knowing Asuka, and Asuka Jr, and their tactics on guarding the item. Saint Kari got so close to the item she could see its aura shining brightly. "Saint Kari Stop Right there." Said Rina.

***********

"So Saint Aku you brave enough to battle again." "Are you brave enough to die, Saint Tail?" "But before we do fight why do you want the jewels Saint Aku?" 

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"You really, really want to know."

"Yes I really, really want to know."

"Blue Heart jewel, appear before me. Death Scythe , the scythe of the goddess Skadi." Shining blue and silver lights, shined in a big circler aura look like. Then it only shined around the staff then faded. "That's what I'm using it for, and Saint Kari is just about going to get hers." Oh great. Saint Tail thought to herself.

***********

"How dare you call yourself a Saint." Said Rina with a growl. " You Know I'm not the one calling me a saint now I'm I." "Uaahhhh, your not going to get that jewel." "Oh you want to make a bet." Saint Kari snatched the jewel, and put it on her necklace. 'if you want it back come and get it." 

Slyly Rina through some tear gas. "Ha I have a mask and you don't, now whose won." Said Rina convinced that she won. "Me." Yelled Saint Kari. "What? No one can with stand tear gas except people from the army or something." said Rina socked. "How do you know if I didn't?" "What?" whimpered Rina. "Just kidding." Giggled Saint Kari and Ran out of the museum. "Gawd I know she's gonna be my rival her and her sister, I got it sisters."

*********** 

"So lets start, now shall we." said Saint Aku. "Sure, but your scythe won't help you at all Saint Aku." Said Saint Tail in devoting manner. 

Next Chapter: In the next chapter Saint Aku and Saint Tail get into a fight, will Saint Aku gets thrown into the street by a punch by Saint Tail, a car comes……. Will saint Aku become A pancake, will she move out of the way in time, or will the people in the car stop in time………In _Moonlight Fight_


	4. Moonlight Fight

Moonlight Fight

"So your convinced that you gonna win, ehh"? said Saint Aku. "Ya why not". said Saint Tail in a bad ass tone. "Well are you gonna stop talking or are you gonna just stand there yapping all knight". said Saint Aku in the moonlight in a very mean manner.

Saint Aku threw the first punch, right into Saint Tail gut. Sending her flying right into the top off the building, with shingles flying everywhere, from her impact against the museum building. 

"Ha ha ha, pathetic. You give up". said Saint Aku convinced that she had already one the match. 

"Never Saint Aku ". said Saint Tail in a angered and pained voice.

***********

Saint Kari running out of the museum saying. "Hey Rina are you such a baby, you cant come out and fight woman to woman". Rina in though…. Gawd she is really irritating. 

"Saint Kari you are on my top to do list you and your sister". said Rina. "Oh I didn't know you cared so much". said Saint Kari joking but giggling at the same time. 

"Hey where the hell are you anyways Saint Kari". "I'm right up here". Wile Saint Kari sat on the top of the tower right next to the museum. 

"How in the hell did you get up there". yelled Rina.

"Do you believe in magick". Said Saint Kari. "What in the hell does magic have to do with this". said Rina angered.

"Well that's how I got up here". "Yeah right"! Rina yelled even more angered. 

"Just watch, I'm coming down".

***********

Saint Tail got up in furry and ran straight for Saint Aku. "I will win this match against you Saint Aku". As she punched her right in the stomach. Saint Aku flew right into the street. A car was headed straight for her. The light was blinding, like a search light. There was no way out but up. "Aku look out". Screamed Saint Kari. Saint Tail's face looked horrified with regret. Saint Aku just stood there like a pole then right when it was near it turned quickly out of the way as she jumped as high as she could, towards Saint Tail. 

One thing that the Saints did not know is that the people in the car were Ryu, and Hikaris mom and dad. Their mom stood outside of the car and thought to herself. _" So they are finally Saint Aku and Saint Kari. Good luck girls"._

***********

Saint Kari was floating down from the tower she was on steal thinking about her sister. Rina could hardly keep her eyes open she keep on blinking and rubbing her eyes to make sure it was real what she was seeing. 

As soon as Saint Kari got down she pushed Rina out of the way and said. "Our match will have to continue so other time". As she noticed the lady getting back into the car, realizing it was her mother .

"Saint Aku". Yelled Saint Kari. "What is it". Snapped Saint Aku. "Mom will be home any minute, we need to beat her home". "Damn it". yelled Saint Aku in a rage. 

"I guess are match will just have to continue until next time bye". Said Saint Aku. 

"Oh well". she thought. "Until next time". she yelled and went her way with no possession except her thoughts of next time. 

***********

"At home at last". Said Hikari in relief that they beat there parents home. 

***********

Already in bed. "I wonder where are parents are at we saw them coming home". Hikari said nodding off too sleep. Ryu just stared at her for a bit and with a slit grin that it was Saturday night. 

***********

Ding Dong rung the door bell. Hikari woke to the sound. As she walked past her parents room. _"I wonder where they could be, probably out parting. We should scold them when they come home"._ Ding Dong. "I'm coming I'm coming". Said Hikari irritable. "Who is it". "It is the police'. 

__

"What is the police doing here". she thought. "Just a sec". As she opened the door she saw the officers face, he looked very sad and depressed. Before she could ask what was wrong the officer began to talk. "Is this the Skadi residence". "Ya why ".she said trembling with a bad feeling. The officer began to speak. "Your parents car lost control and swerved into a ditch. Your father died in the impact and your mother is in icu. (Intensive Care Unit )

__

Next Chapter: Hikari and Ryu are rushed to the hospital to see their mom. The talk to her. Ryu and Hikari's older sister arrived their last night from china boarding school. what will happen where will Hikari and Ryu stay. In ………….._Tragic Death's_


End file.
